1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modules and, more specifically, to a card module attachable to data terminal equipment, and once attached, executing an application-specific program stored therein, and transmitting its result to the data terminal equipment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, portable devices are rapidly becoming popular, and a user plays games with his/her portable game machine, or listens to music with his/her portable audio player. There also has appeared a portable navigation device guiding a user which way to go, and indicating where he/she currently is.
The problem here is, such conventional portable devices are each designed for a single application, and therefore the user has to purchase each different portable device for his/her varying purposes.